Promise Me
by death834
Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie A Walk To Remember. It's a DracoHermione fic. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this is story comes from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts Chapter 1 - Help 

"Today, we will be making the truth potion, Veritaserum," Snape drawled as he started to write the instructions on the board. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Mrs. Granger. What is it?"

"Professor, we already made this potion," Hermione stated.

"Well then Mrs. Granger, you should be able to make if perfectly then, shouldn't you? Start copying down the instructions," Snape said. Hermione did as she was told. She looked over at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders at her and continued writing.

After they got the steps wrote down, the students got the ingredients and started preparing them for the potion. Harry and Ron decided to work together, but Hermione worked by herself. She always worked better on her own, so that's what she decided to do. When she passed in her potion at the end of class, hers was the only one that was perfectly clear, like the potion should be. Snape just snickered and Hermione hurried off to Transfiguration.

Hermione sat down in her usual seat between Ron and Harry. McGonagall told the class that they would be practicing some of the transfigurations that they have done in previous years. She wrote on the board which ones she wanted them to practice, including the hardest one that they had been asked to do so far. Hermione, of course, was the only student who could perform the spell correctly. At the end of class, McGonagall set them an essay on their favorite transfiguration. They had to state the spell, explain it in detail, and tell why it was their favorite.

"Granger, I need your help," an exasperated Draco said to a shocked Hermione one day after Potions class.

"What on earth could you possibly need my help with Malfoy? I'm just a filthy little mudblood remember?" Hermione glared at him before walking off.

"Listen Hermione, I'm serious. I really need your help. I'm flunking out of Transfiguration and I NEED to get an E on my NEWTs or I have to stay back at Hogwarts for another year."

"Whoa, did you just call me Hermione?" she asked, stunned. Draco had never EVER called her Hermione. **This must be serious** she thought.

"Yes, I just called you Hermione," Draco said, getting frustrated. "So are you gonna help me or what?" By now, he was getting irritated.

"Yeah, I'll help you, but you have to promise me one thing," she said, looking at him seriously.

**Oh great, I knew there was a catch**, he thought to himself. "And what would that be?"

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me," she said, her brown eyes softening as she looked up at him.

"I think that can be arranged. You're so full of yourself Granger."

"I'll meet you in the library tonight at 10. Don't be late," Hermione said, and she spun on her heel and walked off towards her common room. He just stared at her in disbelief as she walked off. Did she really think that he would fall in love with her? Like she said, she was just a filthy little mudblood; one with a sexy ass he should add.

**A/N: **First chapter done! I know it's short, but I just wanted to get an intro done first. I'm gonna work on the next chapter right now, so hopefully it should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this is story comes from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

For TRIX: I'm not really sure what you mean…all I done was click on the register button, agreed to the terms and filled in the info that it asks for…it worked fine for me. Make sure that you check off that you are at least 13. Maybe that's why it didn't work for you. If that doesn't work, I'm not really sure what to tell you to do. Sorry, but I hope that works for you this time. 

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

Chapter 2 – Study Session 

Hermione went to the library at 10 that night, and as she thought, Draco wasn't there. **I am so stupid and gullible. I knew that I shouldn't have believed him; I had a feeling it was some sort of prank, **Hermione said, scolding herself for being so stupid. Just as she was getting ready to turn around and leave, Draco came running up the hallway carrying an armful of books.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to dive into an empty classroom to avoid being caught by Filch. Then he stood outside the classroom door for what seemed like half an hour before he finally left. Then I ran up here," Draco said, winded from running.

Hermione just stared at him in bewilderment. "What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to show up. I thought that this was some kind of joke that you were playing on me," Hermione said, taking some of his books from his arms before they fell. "Is Transfiguration the only subject you need help with? You seem to have an awful lot of books for just Transfiguration," Hermione said as they walked into the library.

"Transfiguration is the main one, but I was kinda hoping you'd be able to help me with Charms too," Draco whispered, following Hermione to an empty table. "That is, if you aren't too busy of course."

"No, I can help you. It helps me study too," Hermione said quietly, then thought for a minute. "You think we should go somewhere else to study? We might start talking too loud and we don't want Madame Pince to get crazy with us."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But where else could we go?"

"Well, we could use a spare classroom, or the room…" Hermione said, then stopped. She remembered that Draco didn't know about the Room of Requirement and she didn't think that Harry would be very pleased if Draco found out about it; after all, they were still enemies.

"Room?" Draco asked.

"Never mind. We could use an empty classroom. There is one on the 2nd floor that's always empty," Hermione said.

"Alright, let's go then. Lead the way," Draco said, picking up his books and following Hermione out. Once they got to the second floor, Hermione led them to a door at the end of the hallway. She tapped on the doorknob 3 times with the end of her wand and the door opened to reveal a big room with squishy armchairs encircling a desk.

"What kind of a classroom is this?" Draco asked, looking around in shock. "I've never seen a classroom that looked like this before."

"I think it was an old charms classroom, but they found that the students got too comfort and weren't doing their work, so the professor decided to get another classroom," Hermione said.

"Well, do you think it's a good idea to study in here? We might get too comfort," Draco said, trying to make a joke of it, but Hermione didn't quite get the joke.

"No, I think we are fine here. Plus, this is the only spare classroom that I know we won't get in trouble for using," Hermione said, sitting in one of the comfy armchairs. Draco sat down in the one next to her.

"Where did you want to start?" Draco asked. "I suck at everything! Even the stuff from first year."

Hermione suggested that the start at the very beginning, and Draco agreed. They spent the next 2 hours studying, laughing here and there; neither of them knew just how much fun they could have studying. It turned out that he was extremely good at Potions (big surprise) but, like he said, he sucked at everything else. So Hermione continued to tutor Draco for the next few weeks in all the subjects that he needed help in. They got together 3 nights a week in the same classroom. Draco come to discover that Hermione was a really good tutor and since she started helping him, his grades had been greatly improving.

During their study session one Wednesday night as Hermione was making a study note next to something in Draco's textbook, Draco looked up at her. There was something about the way her hair fell over her face just right and how the moonlight shone on her brown hair, making it glow. She looked perfect. He figured that was the reason he said what he said next.

"Wow, you're beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking up. She knew that she must have heard him wrong. **Draco Malfoy calling me beautiful? I must have been in the room for too long. Yeah, that's it,** she thought.

"I said you're beautiful. Hasn't anyone told you that before?" Draco asked.

"Not recently," Hermione replied, trying to make a joke out of it, but Draco obviously didn't catch on.

"That's too bad. You should be told that everyday. Your innocence, your intelligence, your beauty, it all comes together to make you beautiful. But I'm sure I'm not the first one to notice," Draco said, moving his body slightly closer towards her.

"You're the first person to ever say anything like that to me."

"So, no one's ever told you that you were sweet, smart, beautiful?" Draco asked, still moving slightly closer, but not enough that she would really notice.

"No, never."

"Well, has anyone ever told you that I'm going to kiss you?" Draco asked, leaning in again, this time closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Hermione gasps at the touch, but didn't pull away. It was obvious to Draco that Hermione was, of course, a virgin; never been kissed, let alone been touched. Draco slowly began to part Hermione's lips and when she didn't object, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring unfamiliar territory that he hoped would soon become familiar.

After about a minute Draco pulled away. Hermione turned extremely red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Draco apologized. "I asked you to tutor me, not do this. I'm sorry. I still dunno how I should pay you back for your help though. I mean, since you've been helping me, my grades have gone up a lot. How did you want me to pay you back? And please don't say that I don't have to pay you back because I do. You've been a really big help."

"I'm tutoring you in your courses, so how about you tutor me in return," Hermione replied, still red. Draco looked at her, puzzled.

"What on earth could you possibly need tutoring in? You're the smartest witch of our year and you're the one tutoring me, so what could I tutor _you_ in?" Hermione leaned in, closing the gap between them and mimicking Draco's moves. Then Draco understood what Hermione wanted tutoring in. He pushed her away slightly, not trying to offend her, but so he could talk to her.

"See, I'm horrible at that stuff, you even pushed me away and I done exactly what you did," Hermione said, looking at the ground ashamed.

"No Hermione, it's not that," Draco said, putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her face towards him. "You're not horrible, it's just, are you sure about this? I mean, you're obviously not in love with me. Are you sure that you would want to do this with someone that you are supposed to hate?"

"Malfoy, if you don't want to help me, that's fine. You can just say so. I'm a big girl and I can handle it," Hermione said, raising her voice a little.

**Uh oh, she's calling me Malfoy again, so she must be getting mad. She's hot when she's mad. Malfoy, stop thinking like this. Apologize for being such a prat.**

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. It's just that you don't seem like the kind of girl who would want to do this, so I was just making sure that you did. I really didn't mean to upset you," Draco said.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," Hermione stated.

"So, when did you want to start?" Draco asked, still not believing that Hermione Granger was asking him to tutor her in "sex ed" so to speak.

"Tomorrow night, same room, same time," Hermione said. "But I think we should call it a night tonight."

"Huh?"

"I think we'd done enough tutoring for tonight," Hermione said. "See you tomorrow night." And with that, she gathered up her things and left, leaving Draco to run through all the things that happened tonight: he kissed Hermione Granger, goody two-shoes Gryffindor (and liked it), he told her that she was beautiful and he had agreed to give her "sex" lessons. **Wow Draco, you really are becoming a fag!** Draco scolded himself before packing up his things and leaving as well.

**A/N:** Another chapter up! YAY! Read and review people! LOL. And if you sign the review, I'll reply to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this is story comes from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

For TRIX: I'm not really sure what you mean…all I done was click on the register button, agreed to the terms and filled in the info that it asks for…it worked fine for me. Make sure that you check off that you are at least 13. Maybe that's why it didn't work for you. If that doesn't work, I'm not really sure what to tell you to do. Sorry, but I hope that works for you this time. 

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 3 – Sex Ed.**

The next evening, Draco sat waiting patiently for Hermione to get there. **Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now **he thought to himself. He waited for a few more minutes before getting up and walking towards the door. When he reached the door, it burst open, Hermione entering the room. She was wearing tight bellbottom jeans and a baby blue halter top.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Ron and Harry wouldn't stop asking me where I was going and trying to convince me to go upstairs and change. Especially Ron," Hermione said, out of breath.

"It's ok," Draco replied. "I was being to wonder if you were trying to set me up though. I have to admit that I'm still kinda surprised that you want to do this. I'm not trying to con you out of it either. In fact, I'm glad that you want to." Draco smiled at her. Hermione smiled back weakly.

"Well, let's just say that there's someone that I want to impress, and I think this is the best way to do it, you know, have some experience in this area."

"Well, if this guy doesn't like you for who you are, he's not worth it. He's awfully damn shallow if he doesn't. You're an amazing girl, and don't let anyone make you think different," he said.

"Well," Hermione said, trying to come up with something to defend herself.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. Ready to get started?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well, first of all, tell me what you need to know. I mean, I think you've already mastered making out," Draco said laughing.

"Well, where do you think we should start?" Hermione asked.

"Just as a warmup," Draco said, leaning in and kissing her. He gently bit down on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips and let his tongue explore; he then started to massage her tongue with his own, causing Hermione to moan quietly. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Have you been practicing?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes, I have," Hermione said, joking back. Draco laughed again.

"Ok, I'm just gonna try a few things, but stop me if you don't like something, ok?" Draco said, and Hermione nodded. Draco started kissing behind her ear and on down her neck. Hermione didn't stop him, liking very much what he was doing and how he was making her feel. Suddenly, Draco stopped kissing her and she wondered why.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, looking at him surprised.

"Because I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to you," he said. Hermione started to unbutton her shirt slowly, teasing him. She looked down to notice that her teasing was working like she wanted it to. She takes off her shirt fully and throws it on the floor. She walks closer to him and starts to kiss him while unbuckling his belt and removing his pants.

"Hermione, are you…sure you want to…do this?" Draco asked, starting to get a bit excited. He still couldn't believe that Hermione, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, Know-It-All Mudblood Granger was doing this, and making him enjoy it none the less. Why was she having this sort of affect on him? He couldn't POSSIBLY like her; afterall, Malfoy's don't love.

Hermione took Draco's hand and lead him over to the couch before pushing him roughly down onto it and climbing on top of him.

"What the…" Draco started, but Hermione placed her lips on his before he got a chance to finish. Draco was really beginning to like this side of Hermione but, **Something isn't right about this, **Draco thought to himself. **There is no way that she has never done anything like this before.**

(**A/N:** I'm not gonna write out the other stuff that happened because I'm just going to let your imaginations run free lol.)

An hour later, Draco lay panting on the couch, Hermione laying naked on top of him. "Draco, there's something that you should know," Hermione said.

"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?" Draco asked.

"No, it isn't."

"Well, why did you want to do this?"

"Like I said, there's someone that I want to impress, and I need better skills."

Draco looked up at her. "Better skills?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione, that was the best sex I've ever had, and believe me, I've had plenty," Draco said. Hermione smiled down at him.

"I better go before Harry and Ron send a search party for me." Hermione got up off Draco and walked over to where her clothes were. She picked them up and as she stood up, she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't go, please," Draco said.

"I have to go. I'll see you back here tomorrow night to tutor you. Bring your Charms stuff." Hermione put her clothes on and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Draco said, quickly walking over to her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and leaned in and kissed her, more passionately than he ever had before.

"See you tomorrow night," Draco said as he started to get dressed. Hermione walked up to the common room, thinking about everything that had happened back in the room.

After Draco got dressed, he walked out of the room and down to the dungeons. **What is wrong with you Malfoy? Why are you falling for a Mudblood?** Draco continued to walk. He definitely hadn't ever felt this way about a girl before. (A/N: Is it just me, or did that make him sound gay? Lol). Was what he feeling really…love? **No, it can't be,** Draco thought to himself, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he really was falling in love with Hermione.

**A/N:** Kinda a short chapter, but another one is up! YAY! LOL. Hope you like it. R 'n' R people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this is story comes from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 4 – Realizations**

Hermione walked up to the common room as quietly as she could. She knew that Harry and Ron would definitely worry, because she was really late. She also knew that they would both be waiting for her in the common room, and if Ron wasn't there, she knew that Harry would be. Neither of them had known where she kept going in the nights because she refused to tell them. If she did tell them, they would just try to convince her not to go, but for some odd reason, she liked tutoring Draco. They spent an awful lot of time together, and in only a few weeks, they had developed what Hermione thought to be a genuine friendship. But was there anything else there? She did feel an odd sense of excitement every time she met him.

"Hermy, where were you? We were worried sick," Harry said, standing up and snapping Hermione out of her daze. She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't even realize that she had reached the common room or even said the password to enter for that matter. Hermione looked at Harry as if she had just been suddenly woken.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," she said.

"Where do you keep going that you have to keep it such a secret?" he asked, sitting on the couch where Ron was sitting. As Harry sat down, Hermione sat next to him and smiled.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" she laughed. Harry chuckled, but didn't really find it all that funny.

"We just want to know so that we know you aren't going to be in any danger or anything. We're supposed to take care of you, you know," Ron said.

"Ron, I know my parents took you in and stuff, and I appreciate the big brother act, but it does get kind of annoying," Hermione said. Last summer, Ron's parents had died in the hands of Lord Voldemort. Hermione, who was dating Ron at the time, immediately asked her parents if Ron and Ginny could move in with them since they had plenty of room, and her parents were more than willing to take them in. Ron didn't like the idea at first because he didn't want to be a burden on the Grangers, but when they assured him that he and Ginny would not be a burden and that they are more than welcome to stay, he loosened up to the idea and the more he got used to it, the more he liked the idea.

They had spent a lot of time together that summer, but in the end, they realized that it just wasn't working out for them, and they decided that they were only meant to be friends.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm just used to the big brother thing," Ron said, smiling.

"So, you really aren't going to tell us where you keep disappearing to?" Harry asked, cutting in.

"Nope," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." **Why do I feel so weird about this? Surely Hermione isn't off with some guy. That's not like her at all. She's probably just in the library studying and doesn't want us to bother her**, Harry thought, but he couldn't help but feel a little weird. Ron interrupted Harry's train of thought with a big yawn.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys," Ron said, getting up off the couch and walking up to the boys dorm, leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the quiet, dark common room. The fire in the fireplace was beginning to die down.

"Brr…It's getting cold down here. I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed too," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Harry agreed.

"Good night Harry," Hermione said, getting up.

"'Night" Harry replied, following suit and going to bed.

Hermione went up to her dorm. She had a dorm room all to herself since she was Head Girl. Hermione got her pajama's and went to the bathroom to change. She got in bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. **Why is he having this kind of effect on me? Does he really like me? Surely he doesn't like me, I'm just a mudblood after all,** Hermione thought, but no matter how hard she wanted to disbelieve it, she couldn't help but feel like he really DID like her.

……………………………………………………

The next day in Transfiguration, Draco kept sneaking glances at Hermione. Hermione caught his eye a couple of times, and she hoped that Harry and Ron wouldn't catch on to Malfoy's odd behaviour because if they did, they would undoubtedly start to question what was going on, and that was a question that Hermione didn't want to answer; actually, it was a question she couldn't answer, because she didn't KNOW the answer.

Later that day after all their classes were over for the evening, the Golden Trio were sitting on the floor of the common room, going through books for their Charms essay. Ron and Harry had really changed in that they actually spent time at their schoolwork and didn't keep blowing it off.

"It's about time you guys spent some time on your books," Hermione said typically.

"Well, if we do it as soon as it's assigned, then we have more time to ourselves," Ron said, surprising both Harry and Hermione. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you **never **wanted to study before, and it's just such a big change for you," Harry said.

"Well, I guess Hermione is finally starting to wear off on me," Ron said, smiling and playfully punching Hermione's arm. Harry looked at Ron with a frown and Ron stopped smiling. He mouthed an apology to Harry and continued working on his essay. A few minutes later, Ron glanced up and looked at Harry, nodding his head in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Hermione said, getting up and walking over to a deserted corner of the common room. "What's up?"

"Well, the thing is, I've liked you for a long time, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me," Harry said. Hermione stood there, slightly shocked. "Actually, forget it, this was a bad idea. I knew you didn't like me like that. We're just friends, I get it. Forget I even asked you," Harry said, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione said, tilting his face towards her. "I didn't say no." Harry smiled.

"Seriously? You wanna go out with me?" Harry asked, almost as shocked as Hermione was. Hermione nodded.

"I've liked you for a while too, I just didn't think that you liked me back, so I didn't say anything," Hermione said, smiling. Harry hugged her, and they went over to finish their essay.

……………………………………………………

A few days later, Hermione and Harry were sitting on the couch in Hermione's dorm (ahem spoiled Head Girl ahem). As they were making out on the couch, Harry snuck his hand up under the bottom of her shirt.

"Harry, please," Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just…wanna go slow ok? I rushed into things with Ron, and they didn't work out. I don't want to rush into something again. Sorry," Hermione said. Harry took his hand down.

"It's ok. I understand. I'll wait until you're ready," Harry said.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?" Hermione asked, smiling at him.

"That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," Harry said, smiling then leaning in to kiss her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this story is from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**A/N Again: **I think some people are getting confused with a few things…If you are getting confused, I apologize, but I promise that they will all get cleared up within the next few chapters. If you are still confused, send me a review with your e-mail address and I will clear things up.

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 5 – Not So Peachy**

In the next few days following Harry and Hermione going out, things changed in a big way. Harry became _really_ protective over her. This was only one of the things that changed. Harry wouldn't leave Hermione alone, and she hated it! Normally she would love all the attention, but for some reason, she hated it! He wanted to be with her every second of the day and it was driving Hermione crazy! It was like he didn't want her out of his sight at all. Even if she was just sitting in her room reading, he would be sitting right next to her. Despite all the times that she told him that she wasn't cheating on him, she still thought that he thought she was.

Whenever she would go to tutor Draco (even though he didn't know that's what she was doing, and her "lessons" with Draco had stopped), he kept asking her questions and kept telling her that he didn't like the idea of her going off without anyone knowing where she was going. Hermione found this extremely annoying.

"Harry, it's like you don't trust me," Hermione confronted him one night.

"It's not that I don't trust you baby, it's just I find it a little weird that 3 times a week you keep disappearing and no one knows where you go. I'm not accusing you of cheating on me or anything, but it would make a guy wonder," Harry replied.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Hermione never thought that she would think this, but she couldn't wait until the time came for her to tutor Draco because it gave her a reason to get away from Harry for a few hours and just have fun. Hermione never knew how fun hanging out with Draco could be until she started to date Harry. She got Draco and Draco got her. He seemed to understand everything that she was going through. He just listened to her, and didn't speak until she was done. It was nice for her to sit down and have a normal conversation with someone.

Hermione kept thinking back to the time where she longed to go out with Harry and be with him, but now she was beginning to have regrets. He wasn't at all like she expected him to be. Since she and Harry started seeing each other, all Harry was interested in was making sure he knew where Hermione was and making out with her, and that was not the Harry that Hermione wanted to be with.

One day as Draco was walking to the library to study he saw Harry and Hermione making out behind a pillar near the Great Hall. **Great, she goes out with Pretty Boy Potter! They are so wrong for each other. That should be me with her,** Draco thought to himself as he continued walking. When he got to the library, he could not concentrate. All he could think about was Potter and Hermione making out, and how bad he wished that he was with Hermione.

**I have to do something! I have to tell her how I feel about her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Of course she does you idiot! You two have chemistry, chemistry that you've never had with another girl before, chemistry that she couldn't possibly have with Potter,** Draco's brain was arguing back and forth, but it was right, he did need to tell Hermione how he felt about her, he just needed to wait for a good time to tell her.

……………………………………………………

"Shit! I'm late!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up off the couch where she was sitting with Harry.

"Late for what?" Harry asked, confused.

"A meeting. I have to go," Hermione quickly said, kissing Harry, grabbing her school bag and running to the room where she and Draco studied.

Hermione had spent the last few days so wrapped up in school and Harry that she had forgotten all about tutoring Draco, until she looked at her clock that evening. **Draco's gonna be so pissed! He'll think that I stood him up again. He's probably already gone back to his dorm, **Hermione thought, but was relieved to see Draco standing outside the door when Hermione got there.

"You're late," Draco said, but not in an angry tone.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't realize the time," Hermione said, half-lying.

"Oh well, you're here now," Draco said, stepping aside so Hermione could open the door. She walked inside, followed by Draco. They got straight to work, not wanting to waste any time. An hour later, Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked, looking up from his Charms essay.

"I'm just getting so frustrated!" Hermione replied, throwing her quill down. Draco got up from where he was sitting and walked behind Hermione, resting his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them.

"Well, let's take a break. You're really tense," Draco said. "Why are you so frustrated?"

"Because Harry is driving me crazy!" Hermione said, raising her voice, but not meaning to get upset with Draco. When Draco heard this, he smiled on the inside, but wouldn't dare smile on the outside.

"Why, what is he doing?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Ever since we started going out, he hasn't left me alone! Every time I come to tutor you, he questions me, constantly trying to get me to tell him where I am going. He's with me every other minute of the day and I can't stand it! I just need some time alone and he doesn't understand that," Hermione said.

Draco continued to massage her shoulders as he asked, "Have you talked to him about it?"  
"Well, I've tried, but he doesn't listen to me. He keeps thinking that because I don't tell him where I am, that I am cheating on him!"

"That's ridiculous," Draco said. He stopped massaging her shoulders and stood in front of her, taking her hands and standing her next to him. "I know this probably isn't the best time, but Hermione I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, these past couple weeks have been, well, different for me. I've spent a lot of time with you and, as dumb as this may sound, you've changed me, in a good way. And I don't just mean my grades getting better either, I mean that I've actually been having a good time. In fact, I've been having the best time that I've had in years. You're so different than my phony Slytherin "friends", if you can even call them friends. You're genuine, funny, cheerful, hell you're just all-around amazing. I've never said this about anyone before, I mean, I am a Malfoy after all," Draco said, moving closer towards Hermione and caressing her cheek.

"Well, I'm glad that I've helped with your grades. And we don't have to stop being friends just because your grades have improved. We can still be hang out together and we don't have to do it in private anymore if you don't want to," Hermione said. "It'll be good for the two of us. I really enjoy talking to you."

"I'd like that Hermione. I like talking to you too," Draco said, standing very close to Hermione; so close that Hermione could feel his breath on her neck. "But that's not all that I wanted to tell you."

"Go on," Hermione said, frozen.

"I think I'm in love with you. No, I don't think I am, I know I am. I'm in love with you Hermione Granger." As Draco said this, Hermione backed away from him quickly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"No, you can't be in love with me," Hermione replied.

"Why not?"

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Hermione said. "Besides, I'm in love with Harry," she added before running out the door and towards the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione wait!" Draco called after her, but she was gone before he got a chance to stop her. Even though he knew she would be long gone, Draco took off after her anyway. As he reached the door to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had just gone inside. He missed his chance to talk to her. **Good work Malfoy, now you've scared her away for good. She'll probably never talk to you again. You've ruined your chances. Her and Potter will make things up and you are left out in the cold. See what having feelings can do to a person?** his brain said.

……………………………………………………

Hermione ran up to her dorm, past Harry who was sitting on the couch, her eyes filled with tears. When he noticed her run in, he followed her up to her dorm room.

"Hermione? Are you alright, baby?" Harry asked.

"Go away Harry," Hermione said, her words muffled by her tears.

"Hermione, please, just…" Harry said, but was cut off.

"I said go away," Hermione said. "You'll only make it worst. Please, just leave."

Harry, not wanting to upset Hermione any more than she already was, did as she wanted. Hermione sat on her bed sobbing, and despite her numerous tries, did not fall asleep at all that night.

……………………………………………………

Very early the next morning, Hermione was still awake, and extremely tired. Her bed was covered in tissues and her makeup had run down her cheeks due to the tears she cried last night. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Hermione looked up as she heard the door open and gasped when Draco walked through the door.

"Draco, how did you get in here?" Hermione asked, forgetting about all the tissues and tears.

"A first year let me in and since it is so early the common room is empty. I was waiting outside the common room all night for someone to open the door. I really need to talk to you," Draco said, sitting on the edge of her bed. He took a tissue from the box on her bedside table and dabbed at the fresh tears that were now streaming down her cheek. "Please don't cry Hermione. I hate it when you cry."

"Draco, why are you here? Why do you so desperately want to talk to me? You should hate me after what I said to you last night."

"But that's just it, I wanted to apologize for what I did last night. I know that it was wrong and that I shouldn't have told you that, especially since you have a boyfriend, but its true Hermione. I do love you. More than you will ever know, more than I ever knew I could," Draco said, refraining from touching her in anyway, in fear that she might break down again. "I'm really sorry."

"Draco, I'm scared," Hermione said.

"Why are you scared? Please don't be scared," Draco said, and, not being able to contain himself any longer, wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He held her close as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. To Draco's satisfaction, Hermione didn't pull away from him, but moved closer to him as he continued to hold her tight.

"I'm scared because…I think I love you too. These past few weeks with you have been more amazing that I can even describe. It was great to have someone to listen to you and be there for you, and not question your every move. You just let me be. Your "friends" in Slytherin don't know what they are missing because you are such a great guy," Hermione said. With that, Draco pressed his lips against hers, and Hermione kissed him back, totally oblivious to the figure that was standing in the doorway. Harry had went up to Hermione's room to check on her and make sure that she was feeling better. He had overheard their entire conversation, but with Hermione's last words (and actions), he turned and walked back downstairs without a word to her.

**A/N:** Another chapter done! Sorry if it's confusing in spots (with the wording and stuff) but I couldn't find a better way to word it. No hate mail for that please! LOL (just kidding). Anyway, read and review as always and thanks to anyone and everyone that has reviewed any of my chapters so far! You guys are the only reason I'm keeping on writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this story is from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**A/N Again: **I think some people are getting confused with a few things…If you are getting confused, I apologize, but I promise that they will all get cleared up within the next few chapters. If you are still confused, send me a review with your e-mail address and I will clear things up.

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 6**

When Hermione and Draco pulled apart, Harry was long gone from the doorway.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Umm hmm?" Hermione replied.

"Where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, our feelings are obviously mutual, but you're going out with Harry. So what kind of relationship do we have? Just friends? Friends with benefits?" Draco asked. "Unless, of course, you are planning to break up with Harry."

"I don't know what to do. Harry's just been driving me crazy lately, but I don't want to hurt him. I know that he cares about me a lot and is only doing what he's doing to show me that he does care."

"Speaking from a friend's point of view, while he may be doing that to show you that he cares, he is still driving you crazy! If you care about someone, you don't show them by annoying them, you show them by respecting what they want. Speaking from a more than friend's point of view, I care about you too. If you wanted space, I'd give it to you. All you'd have to do would be to ask."

"Draco, I really like you a lot, but I wanna see how things are gonna play out with Harry first, ok? Then I will get back to you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, alright. I should go though before someone catches me here," Draco said. "I'll be waiting for you, Hermione." He kissed her softly and then left. Thankfully, there was still no one in the common room when he went downstairs, so he managed to escape without anyone seeing him. He left Hermione in her room alone, to think about what she was going to do about Harry. She'd been friends with Harry for 7 years, and had wanted to go out with him since the first time they met. But with Draco, she didn't even know how to begin to describe the way she felt when she was around Draco. He made her laugh, even over something stupid, and he could always make her smile, no matter how shitty her day had been. Oh the choices of a teenage mind!

……………………………………………………

Harry took out his Marauder's map to make sure that Draco was out of Hermione's dorm before heading back there. He knocked gently on the door and Hermione went to answer it. If she liked cocky arrogant jerks like Draco, then cocky he would be.

"Morning baby," he said as she opened the door. He smiled down at her.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said. **It's a good job Draco just left,** Hermione thought to herself. **Otherwise Harry would have caught him here.** Hermione didn't even want to think about what Harry's reaction would have been if he had seen Draco in Hermione's room.

"Are you feeling better today?" Harry asked.

"Sort of," Hermione replied. "Sorry for telling you to leave last night."

"It's ok. What was going on? You can talk to me about anything you know."

"I'd rather not. It's kinda personal."

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something," Harry asked. Hermione fully opened the door and let Harry come in. He sat on her bed next to her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I've been such a jerk to you and I am sorry for that. I know that you need your personal space and I haven't been giving you that."

"Well, I have been a little bit unfair to you though. I've been sort of avoiding you so that I could have some time to myself, but that didn't do anything only make things worst so I am sorry. I know that you just care about me and are trying to look out for me, but sometimes it's just annoying. Sometimes it even seems like you are trying to be more of a big brother than a boyfriend."

"Well, would a brother do this?" Harry asked, leaning in and kissing her passionately. His kisses were nothing like Draco's. Draco's kisses were soft, passionate and meaningful. Harry's were more forceful and lust filled. As he was kissing her, he pushed her backwards onto the bed, and began running his hand up under her shirt, groping her. She frowned into the kiss and Harry moved his hand to the top of her pajama pants and undone the string at the hem. He slipped his hand inside her pants, but before he could do anything, she stopped him.

"Harry, please stop. I'm not ready for this yet. I dunno when I will be so just cool it ok?" Hermione said.

"Well, you better give it up soon cause there are a lot of girls out there that want to have sex with me," Harry said.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked him furiously.

"I said there are a lot of girls out there that want to have sex with me. And you would obviously rather have sex with Malfoy than with me anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, pretending to be confused.

"Don't even bother lying to me Hermione. I heard what you said to him earlier, and then I seen you kiss him. And before you even accuse me of spying on you, I wasn't. I was coming up to check on you and see how you were, like a real boyfriend would, but instead I ended up seeing my girlfriend making out with another guy, and not just any other guy, my worst enemy. How could you do this to me Hermione? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend that you had to go and cheat on me behind my back?

"Want to know the truth Harry? Yeah, you were. You didn't give me any privacy at all. Everywhere I went you had to question it. You were driving me crazy! I know that if you are going out with someone you are supposed to spend lots of time with them, but you don't need to be with them 24/7!"

"Well, the truth finally comes out. And to think that I was actually going to try and act like Malfoy for you to like me more." Harry said.

"You could never be like Draco. Not even close," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry that you think I was such a shitty boyfriend. Maybe Malfoy could be a better one. Fuck you, Hermione. It's over. I'm done with you. And another thing, if Malfoy breaks your heart, like I know he will, don't come fucking crying to me about it and asking me back out. I'm not your sloppy seconds," Harry said, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

**Ok, if this is really what I wanted, why do I feel so shitty about it?** Hermione asked herself. **You feel so shitty about it because you didn't plan for it to end like this. You are on the losing end. You didn't plan on him dumping you,** another voice in her head said. Hermione decided that the best thing to do was go for a walk to clear her head. She went outside and walked around the lake before she sat underneath a tall tree and started to cry.

……………………………………………………

Harry went back to the boys' dorm and got in bed. He drew the curtains around his bed forcefully, nearly ripping them down.

"Whoa mate, what's the matter with you? I think it's best to leave the curtains attached to the bed," Ron said, noticing the scene.

"I just broke up with Hermione."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Listen, I know you probably think that talking about stuff like this is something that chicks would do, but we can talk about it too you know. What's going on? You can tell me," Ron said, walking over to Harry's bed.

"You better sit down, cause it's a long story," Harry said. As Ron sat down, Harry told him what had happened.

……………………………………………………

Draco was outside for his morning jog when he seen Hermione off in the distance. He jogged up to her.

"Hey," he said, slightly out of breath. Then he noticed that she was crying. "What's the matter?"

"Harry broke up with me," Hermione replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Not here of course."

"Sure you don't mind? I'll probably just talk your ear off," Hermione replied.

"Well, it'll be worth it because it's time that I will be spending with you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He knelt down beside her and wiped her tears away. "People say that every tear tells a story and tears can tell you so much if you understand them."

"Well, what do my tears tell you?"

"That's confidential information. But maybe I can tell you over coffee?"

"Sounds good," Hermione said. Draco helped her up and took her hand as they walked to Hogsmeade and to a little coffee shop.

……………………………………………………

"I can't believe that jerk," Harry said, looking out his bedroom window. He had been staring out the window, and was just about to turn away when he noticed Draco and Hermione outside. Ron went over to the window and looked out just as Hermione and Draco walked away holding hands.

"But you broke up with her, remember? You shouldn't be so mad about it," Ron said.

"Damn it Ron! The only reason I broke up with her was because of Malfoy. I didn't **want **to break up with her," Harry said.

"Calm down, mate. If that was the only reason you broke up with her, you should have just talked to her about it."

"Some good that would have done," Harry said, continuing to look out the window longingly at Hermione and Draco walking hand in hand. "I should be the one that she is walking hand in hand with," Harry said, punching the wall.

"Harry, putting a hole in the wall isn't gonna solve a damn thing. Talk to her about it! Tell her that you didn't want to break up with her. It's not as hard as it sounds."

……………………………………………………

"He said what?" Draco asked Hermione as they sipped their coffees.

"He said that there were plenty of girls out there that wanted to have sex with him."

"What an arrogant jerk!" Draco said, half laughing, and half disgusted. "But if you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't sleep with him? I mean, you had sex with me and we weren't going out or anything. It's not adding up."

"I don't know why I didn't. I mean, I've wanted to go out with Harry for as long as I can remember, but when I did go out with him, he wasn't anything like I expected him to be. I guess we just weren't meant to go out."

"Are you glad that you guys broke up?" Draco asked.

"Actually, yeah, I kinda am."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I can do this without feeling bad," Hermione said, leaning over the table and kissing Draco.

**A/N:** Ok, I did not come up with the line "Well, you better give it up soon cause there are a lot of girls out there that want to have sex with me." It's from the show "Life As We Know It." I take no credit for it. I just thought it was very fitting so I put it in. Anyway, another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Read and review as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this story are from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a long time. I was busy with grad stuff and loads of homework. After this chapter, another won't be up for a while cause exams start next week. But I do have the next one already started.

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 7**

Draco pulled away, but not quickly.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked him. She thought for sure that he would be happy about it.

"Well, it's just…I don't want you to be doing this to get back at Harry or anything. I care about you so much Hermione," Draco said.

"I care about you too, Draco. And I'm not doing this to get back at Harry," Hermione assured him.

"In that case," Draco said, leaning in and kissing her.

"So, you never told me what my tears told you," Hermione said, laughing.

"They tell me that even though you are glad that you and Harry broke up, you didn't want it to end up like this," Draco said, touching Hermione's cheek.

"Wow, you're really good."

"I guess I'm right then?" Draco asked. Hermione looked down. "Hermione, it's ok. You can tell me."

"Well sort of. I mean, I am happy that Harry and I are broken up, but I just have this really weird feeling that Harry doesn't feel the same way, enough though he is the one that broke up with me."

"Do you still want to be with Harry?" Draco asked, finishing off the last bit of his coffee.

"Not really, it's just that I am afraid that if I start dating you, or anyone else for that matter, something is going to complicate it. And my mind is telling me that Harry is going to be behind it. _Especially_ if I start going out with you."

"Like I've said before, we don't need to rush into anything. We can just hang out as friends at first, and then if nothing goes wrong, we could always take it further. If something does go wrong, then we'll deal with that as we are dealt it," Draco said.

" I think that is a good idea, only we already are friends," Hermione said.

"Well, friends that hang out in public," Draco replied, laughing. Hermione laughed too.

"Yeah, you have a point there," she said, finishing off her coffee as well.

"I think we should start heading back. It's soon dinnertime and I need to get a shower," Draco said. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Yes, we should be heading back." Draco paid for both their coffees and they headed back to Hogwarts. They didn't hold hands for the return, and Harry, who was sitting under a tree pretending to do homework, smirked as he seen them. As Hermione and Draco walked through the front doors, Harry followed them at a distance. Draco had walked Hermione all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and pecked her goodbye on the cheek.

"Bye Draco. See you at lunch," Hermione said, as she said the password and went inside. Draco walked back towards his common room, smiling, not smirking like Harry had expected.

After Draco was long past, Harry went into the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to Ron, her back to Harry. Harry nodded to Ron as some sort of signal, but Ron never understood what it meant. When Ron made a funny face to tell Harry that he had no idea what he meant, Hermione turned around. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and then got up and walked upstairs.

"Harry, seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"I have a plan," Harry said mischievously.

……………………………………………………

At lunch, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and looked confused. There were Ravenclaws at the Gryffindor table, Hufflepuffs at the Ravenclaw table, and everyone was mixed up.

"Professor Dumbledore decided that he would try to allow us students to sit wherever we would like during dinner. Care to join me?" Draco said, walking up behind her.

"Sure, sounds good," Hermione replied, following Draco to the Slytherin table. After all the snickers and quiet remarks, Draco and Hermione decided to sit at the far end of the table away from all the comments. "This is a nice change."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, this morning I noticed you were going for a run. Is that something you do every morning?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Draco said. "Weather permitting, of course."

"Mind if I join you sometime?"

"Not at all. But you definitely don't need to run to lose weight. You're just the right size. You're beautiful."

"You don't need to lose weight either. But no, it's not for me to lose weight. Just to keep in shape. And to spend time with you," Hermione said, smiling. "Plus, I was thinking of going for a morning run for a while now, I just never got around to it."

"Well, you can join me anytime. I usually go first thing in the morning. I try to leave around 7 so then I have enough time to get ready for classes. We can go tomorrow morning if you want. That is, if it's nice outside. We wouldn't want to go walking in the rain," Draco said.  
"Well, we could still go walking in the rain, we would just have to use a shield charm to keep the rain off of us is all," Hermione suggested.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Draco asked, laughing.

At that moment, Harry walked into the Great Hall. He seen Hermione sitting next to Draco and immediately went over to them.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a minute? It's really important," Harry said.

"Harry, the last time I checked, I was no longer your baby. When did things change?"

"C'mon Hermione. I really want to talk to you about what I said earlier."

"But why? Having second thoughts on dumping me? Well too bad. You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to go out with me anymore," Hermione said, lacing her fingers in Draco's so that Harry could clearly see. "Just because me and Draco are hanging out and you are getting jealous doesn't mean that I would take you back. So you can just go and have one of the other girls that are just dying to have sex with you." She stressed the word dying and then turned back to her conversation with Draco.

"'Mione, I don't want any of those other girls. I want you. I want to be with you, not them. Please give me a second chance baby. I love you," Harry said, practically begging Hermione to take him back. Draco couldn't contain himself any longer and just started laughing.

"What's so funny Malfoy?"

"You're so pathetic Potter. It's obvious that you are jealous of me hanging out with Hermione. I saw you looking out your bedroom window at us this morning. I'm not stupid, though you may want to think so," Draco said.

"Also Harry, remember what you told me before you left my room this morning? Don't come and ask me back out, I'm not your sloppy seconds? Well, the same thing is true for you. I'm not your sloppy seconds and I don't want you back," Hermione said to him.

Harry wasn't going to give up that easy. "Hermione, will you just talk to me for 10 minutes, please? That's all I ask of you. Nothing else. I just want you to hear me out. Please," Harry said.

"Fine Harry, 10 minutes and that's all I'm giving you," Hermione said, getting up. She then whispered to Draco, "If I'm not back in 10 minutes, come looking for me because god only knows what he is going to try." Draco nodded and Hermione followed Harry out of the Great Hall and over to a step where they both sat down.

"Hermione, I know that you probably don't want to hear this and you probably think that I am just making it up, but I'm not. I really didn't want to break up with you. I was just upset because of what I saw when I went to your room this morning. I was angry and I thought that you wanted to break up with me but just didn't want to hurt me. I figured that if I broke up with you first, it wouldn't hurt as much. But I was wrong. It hurts more. I really miss you Hermione and I was so stupid to let you go that easily. I really wish you would forgive me and take me back Hermione. I miss you like crazy and it's only been a couple of hours."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't take you back."

"Why not?"

"I want to try different things. See what's out there. I don't want to be tied down to anyone right now. I'm enjoying flirting and just having fun without worrying about a relationship."

"Well, you and Draco seemed like you were an item this morning. And just then when you took his hand, what was that about?"

"Ah ha, I knew you were jealous of Draco and I!"

"You know what Hermione, I give up. But the other thing I said this morning still holds true. If Draco breaks your heart, don't come crying to me about it," Harry said, walking off. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and went back to join Draco in the Great Hall.

"Well, that was quick," Draco said.

"I was just Harry trying to get me to go back out with him, but I told him that I was enjoying flirting and just having fun for now."

"So that means that we won't be going out anytime soon?" Draco asked.

"Let's take things slow first and see how things go," Hermione replied.

"Well, let's see some of this flirting that you are talking about," Draco said, laughing. Hermione laughed too and put her arm on Draco's.

"Maybe some other time," Hermione said, winking at Draco. They both ate their dinner and then continued chatting for a bit.

"So, did you want to do something tonight? Just me and you?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Maybe we could watch a movie or something? I'm sure we can use the empty classroom upstairs," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you around 8?" Draco asked.

"Alright, see you at 8. Oh, be warned, I'm wearing my pajamas," Hermione said, laughing again.

"Shall I wear mine as well?" Draco said, sounding seductive.

"Sure, why not? As long as you don't sleep nude. I don't think people will appreciate seeing you walking down the hallway naked."

"No, I don't sleep nude. See you at 8," Draco said, kissing Hermione once again on the cheek.

"See you at 8."

……………………………………………………

At 7:30, Hermione sat in her room getting ready to meet up with Draco. She hadn't spoke to anyone else all afternoon. It seemed that everyone was gone out somewhere…even Ron, which was weird. Hermione spent most of her afternoon reading and relaxing, but she got bored very quickly and spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Draco. After she had got ready, she left the common room and went to the empty classroom on the third floor. When she got there, the door was already open. She walked in to find the room completely re-arranged with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The wall that the bed was facing towards had been transformed into a big screen. There were chips on a table next to the bed and the lights were very dim.

Hermione walked into the room and was totally amazed. As she walked further into the room, Draco walked in behind her carrying drinks for them.

"Hey Hermione. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea when you walked in here. Especially about the bed," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"I don't mean anything sexual by the bed. It's just that when I am watching a movie at home, I just find it more comfortable to watch movies while laying down in bed. If you would rather, I can always change the bed into a couch if you feel too awkward about it," Draco explained.

"Oh, that's ok. I don't mind. I love watching movies in bed. It was a bit of a shock when I walked in, but it's ok now," Hermione said, scolding herself for jumping to conclusions about Draco and the bed.

"I like your pajamas," Draco said. Hermione was wearing a pair of baby blue silk pajama pants with princess across the ass of them.

"Thanks. I thought you were going to be wearing your pajamas too," Hermione said, frowning, but then laughing.

"Well, I could if you want. I just sleep in my boxers and I have a pair on underneath these pants."

"It's up to you." Draco smiled and took off his pants (**A/N:** Sorry that sounds really weird, lol)

"Alright then. What movie did you wanna watch?" Draco asked.

"Umm…it's up to you. Doesn't matter to me. Just not a horror movie. I hate them."

"In the mood for comedy? Because there's a new American Pie movie out that I've been dying to see," Draco said.

"Sounds good. I love those movies," Hermione said, sitting down on the bed. Draco went to put the movie on and laid down next to Hermione. It didn't take long before the two of them got comfortable on the bed and started laughing at the movie. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest and he kissed her forehead as they continued to watch the movie. Once the movie was over, Hermione got up.

"Did you wanna watch another one? It's still early yet," Draco asked.

"Yeah, ok. What one do you want to watch now?"

"How about Prime? It's supposed to be a chick flick, but hey, chick flicks are good if you are in the mood to watch them," Draco said.

"Ok, a friend of mine told me that it was a good movie," Hermione replied. Draco got up to put the movie on. When he sat back down, Hermione once again laid on his chest. This time, however, they got underneath the blankets on the bed. Halfway throughout the movie, Hermione started to fall asleep. Draco didn't want to wake her since she looked so peaceful. He snapped his fingers and the movie shut off. He sank lower under the blankets and fell asleep too.

……………………………………………………

A little after 2 the next morning, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hermione, how could you do this to me? I didn't believe the map at first when it showed you and Malfoy here together, but now that I see it with my own two eyes…how could you?" Harry said, angrily.

"Huh? What do you mean? Do what to you?" Hermione sat up and when she did, she woke Draco up as well.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, sleepily.

"Shut up you filthy son of a bitch!" Harry yelled at him.

"Harry, what is your problem? Just calm down," Hermione asked.

"I just find my girlfriend in bed with another guy and you tell me to calm down? How would you feel if I cheated on you, huh? I'm sure you wouldn't be calm either," Harry replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you. We aren't together anymore," Hermione said, very confused.

"Damn, it should have worked," Harry muttered under his breath. He had spent the whole night trying to find a spell that erased a part of a person's memory. He had found a spell that he thought would work, but he must have done something wrong. Hermione still remembered that they were broke up.

"What are you on about, Potter?" Draco said, stepping in.

"Listen here Malfoy, you stay out of this. You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass for what you and Hermione are doing," Harry said. Hermione slapped Harry across the face.

"Harry, grow up! We are not together anymore! Get over it already, ok? We don't go out and I am not going back out with you anytime soon. Just leave me alone and stay out of my life," Hermione yelled at Harry. She was super frustrated with the way that Harry was acting and she was getting sick of it.

"If I have anything to do with it, we'll be back together soon enough, Hermione," Harry said, walking out and rubbing his face.

"Does that guy know when to quit?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

"Obviously not," Hermione replied. "I should go back upstairs and go to bed."

"Why don't we just stay here. I mean, it's nearly 3. No funny business, I promise," Draco said.

"Alright then," Hermione replied, getting back in bed.

"G'night Mia," Draco said, getting back in bed and kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Night Draco," Hermione replied. "**Mia, I like that**," she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco was the first one to wake up. He thought that he would do something nice for Hermione so he got up and made her breakfast in bed. When Hermione woke up, Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Draco?" Hermione called out.

"Coming," Draco said from off in a distance. Draco apparated, holding a tray of food (for two of them) with two glasses of pumpkin juice and a rose in a vase.

"Breakfast in bed," Draco said, smiling.

"Draco, you didn't have to do that," Hermione said.

"I know, but I wanted to," Draco replied. "I know that we don't go out or anything like that, but I just felt like this was the right thing to do."

"You really have changed, Draco," Hermione added. "The Draco I used to know would NEVER do anything like this."

"Yes, I have changed. And I have you to thank for that. I probably wouldn't have changed without you," Draco responded.

"You can't give me credit for that. I didn't make you change. You done that by yourself."

"Yes, but I changed BECAUSE of you. When you started tutoring me, I realized just how amazing a person you actually were. I started to have feelings for you, but I knew that you would never even consider going out with me cause I've been a prat to you ever since the first day we met. I knew that I couldn't take back everything that I've said and done to you over the years, but I knew that I could change. And that's what I done. I changed for the better. Once I started to change, I realized that the way I've been acting over the years wasn't really who I am, it was who my father wanted me to be. So really, you did make me change. I changed for you so that you would like me."

"I don't know what to say Draco. I can't believe you changed just so that I would like you," Hermione said. She was surprised that she had this type of effect on someone.

"I did. And I'm happier now that I ever have been so I have you to thank for that."

"Well, you must really like me in order to change your entire life," Hermione said.

"I don't like you, I love you Mia," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand.

"Oh Draco," Hermione said. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"That's why I've been trying so hard to get you to like me. I would never try to break you and Harry up on purpose, but I have to admit that when you told me that you guys broke up, I was happy, because that gave me a better chance to be with you. I really do care about…," Draco said, but he didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione placed her lips on his and kissed him. Draco immediately deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Mia," Draco said after they broke the kiss.

"Where did you come up with that nickname? I think it's beautiful."

"It's from the Shakespearean play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Hermia is the name of one of the women in the play and I just shortened it to Mia," Draco said.

"I didn't know you read Shakespeare. I have to admit that I thought you were an uncultured, rich, stuck-up prat, but I guess I was wrong," Hermione said.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, Hermione Granger," Draco replied.

"Likewise, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, kissing Draco again, lightly pushing him backwards on the bed.

(**A/N:** Another chapter done. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I think I only got one from Miranda, so I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. If I don't, I am going to stop writing.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this story are from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a long time. I was busy with grad stuff and loads of homework. After this chapter, another won't be up for a while cause exams start next week. But I do have the next one already started.

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 8**

"I hate that stupid son of a bitch!" Harry yelled, punching the pillow on his bed.

"What did he do now?" Ron asked, not really caring, but wanting to be a friend. Ron was getting tired of Harry constantly complaining about how he lost Hermione and that he wanted her back. It was really getting annoying to Ron.

"He was born," Harry said.

"Harry mate, listen to me. As someone who has went out with Hermione, lived with her and is practically her brother, I know that when she hates someone, she stays as far away from that person as humanly possible. She obviously does not hate Malfoy anymore, so just be happy for her. Be a friend and stop being a jealous prat. _You_ dumped _her_ so deal with it. Hermione doesn't give her exs a second chance, so there's really no point in trying. Believe me," Ron said.

"And how do you know?"

"I practically live with her, I should know," Ron said. "We talk all the time. I'm like her confidant."

"Ron, you just gave me the best idea!" Harry said.

"And what's that?" Ron asked, puzzled. He didn't think that he had said anything "plan worthy".

"I can't tell you, but you'll see." Harry left the room quickly to go and find Hermione again.

……………………………………………………

"Mmm," Draco moaned, as Hermione kissed him. They were both laying naked in a tangle of sheets. Draco broke the kiss. "I hate to get all serious, but where are we going to stand after this?" Draco said. He didn't want to keep being a quick fix for Hermione. He used to do that with other girls, but Hermione was different.

"I wanna be with you," Hermione replied.

"But what about Harry?"

"What about Harry? I don't care about him. If he is jealous, then let him be."

"You know that he is going to try and break us up the second he finds out that we are together right?"

"Well, anything he says to you about me, don't believe him. And if you really think that he IS telling the truth, ask me about it. I wouldn't lie to you, especially if it is something serious. You have no worries about that."

"As long as you are not worried about him, I won't be," Draco said.

"Hate to cut this conversation short, but I think we should get out of here. It's after lunch already," Hermione responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hermione and Draco left the empty classroom to go and get dressed into regular clothes before meeting back up at the Great Hall. Dumbledore's rule of sitting where you want was still in effect, so Hermione and Draco sat together. As they ate and laughed, Harry kept glaring at them. Ron hadn't shown up to dinner yet, so Harry thought that this was the perfect opportunity to put his second plan into action. Harry got up and left the Great Hall. 5 minutes later, he came running in and over to Hermione.

"Hermione, it's Ron. He's in the hospital wing. He wants to see you right away," Harry said, sounding out of breath.

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" Hermione asked, immediately panicing. She knew that it wasn't like Ron to go to the hospital wing about something insignificant, it would have to be serious for Ron to go to the hospital wing.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He just told me to come and get you right away. He sounded extremely sick and weak," Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione said to Harry. She turned to Draco and kissed him. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked.

"Ron said to make sure that Hermione came alone," Harry quickly answered before Hermione had gotten a chance to speak.

"Alright, see you later baby," Draco said. Hermione smiled and ran out the door towards the hospital wing. Harry ran after her. **Yes,** he thought, **I knew that she wouldn't hesitate if I said something was wrong with Ron. Now I can get my plan to work and Hermione will be mine again.**

"Hermione, wait up," Harry called out. Hermione stopped running and turned around.

"What is it Harry?" Harry caught up to her and grabbed her arms. He leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't push him away, as he had hold of her arms, but she refused to give in to the kiss. She turned her head away. "Harry let go of me! How many times do I need to tell you? I don't want to be with you anymore!"

Harry took out his wand and bound Hermione's hands together. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Getting you back," Harry replied, gagging her and pushing her into the nearest broom closet. Hermione fought against her restraints with no success. "Stop fighting. The more you fight, the tighter the ropes get. Now, to complete the charm."

Harry held his wand high and said the memory charm that he had tried on Hermione earlier. But before Harry had finished the spell, Hermione fainted.

"Hermione? Wake up! This isn't funny," Harry said. When Hermione didn't move, Harry began to panic. He didn't intend on hurting Hermione. He quickly untied and ungagged her. He gently picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. On his way there, Ron passed him in the hallway.

"Harry, what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She fainted, but I've got everything under control. I'm taking her to the hospital wing," Harry replied.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I've got it. Go on to dinner, you're already late," Harry replied and continued carrying Hermione to the hospital wing.

When Ron walking in the Great Hall, Draco noticed him and looked really confused. "Oi, Weasley, over here!" Draco called. He waved in Ron's direction so Ron knew who was speaking to him.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked, confused as to why Malfoy wanted to talk to him.

"Where's Hermione? Harry came in and said that you were in the hospital wing and wanted to talk to Hermione. He said that you were really sick and weak," Draco explained.

"I'm fine. I just seen Harry carry Hermione to the hospital wing. He said that she fainted," Ron responded.

"That bastard," Draco muttered.

"Why would Harry tell Hermione that I was in the hospital wing?"

"I have a feeling that I know why," Draco said. "Harry's trying to steal Hermione back because he doesn't want me going out with her. C'mon, follow me. We have to check on Hermione." Ron just nodded and ran after Draco. He still didn't understand what was going on. When they reached the hospital wing, Draco forcefully opened the door and ran up to Hermione's bed. Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco took Hermione's hand.

"I'm here baby," Draco said. At that moment, Harry walked in, followed by Madame Pomfrey. Draco marched up to Harry and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to my girlfriend, Potter?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She just fainted. Get your damn hands off me, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Not until you tell me what you done to her," Draco demanded.

"Are you deaf or just dumb? I told you that I didn't do anything to her."

"Mr. Potter didn't harm Mrs. Granger," Madame Pomfrey piped up. "Please put him down or I will have to call the headmaster, Mr. Malfoy." Draco put Harry down and then went directly to Hermione's bedside again.

"What is wrong with her, Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked.

"For now, all we know is that she is unconscious. I know nothing else right now."

"How soon will you know?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said. "But I promise you that I am doing the best I can."

"Are we allowed to stay here with her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think that will be fine." Harry smiled and sat down. Draco walked over to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, furiously.

"I'm staying here with Hermione until she wakes up," Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"Like hell you are," Draco said, hauling Harry up out of the chair.

Ron just stood there, not wanting to get involved. Though he thought it was rude what Draco was doing, he couldn't help but think that Harry was up to something fishy. He decided that it was best if he just sat down and stayed out of their way. He sat in a chair next to Hermione and took her hand.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do Malfoy," Harry said.

"My girlfriend is laying unconscious in that hospital bed and I know that you had something to do with it," Draco said angrily. "There is no way that I am going to let you stay here with her."

"Your girlfriend or not, Hermione is and always will be my best friend, Malfoy, and as a best friend, I am going to stay here with her whether you want me to or not," Harry said.

"How about whoever can answer this question gets to stay?" Ron asked, not wanting the conversation between Draco and Harry to get ugly.

"Fine," they both said at the same time.

"I doubt either of you will know this answer. Does Hermione like BDSM? And if she does, what's her favorite role?"

"What's BDSM?" Harry asked. Draco laughed.

"Easy to tell you're a virgin, Potter," Draco said between laughs. "I'll let you take the first guess, since you obviously don't know the answer."

"I don't know cause I don't know what the fuck BDSM is," Harry said. Draco laughed again. "Well if your so damn smart, what's the answer?"

"She only somewhat likes it. Only when she's in a _very_ kinky mood. And she likes to be the top or giver."

"Wow, you guys must have talked a lot," Ron said.

"Yes, we did. Bye Potter," Draco said, taking the seat on the other side of Hermione. Draco gently kissed Hermione's lips. "Everything is going to be alright, baby."

"How long have you and Hermione been going out?" Ron asked, curious.

"Started going out this morning," Draco said.

"She used to talk about you a lot," Ron said.

"What kind of stuff did she say?"

"Kept on saying that you were a really nice guy and that she couldn't believe you've changed so much. And you must have changed. You haven't insulted me at all today."

"Yeah, I really have changed. You and Hermione must be really close too. I didn't think Hermione spoke about me to anyone."

"Yeah, we're basically like brother and sister. We live together."

"Hermione mentioned that. Her parents must be amazing people."

"There are. Very caring."

"I don't care what Potter says, I know he's responsible for this," Draco said.

"I really have no idea, but it does seem odd that he would lie and say that I was in the hospital wing. I'm gonna go and get some dinner," Ron said, getting up and leaving. Draco sat there for a while, then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, if Harry did this to you, give me some sort of sign. Squeeze my hand or something. Please," Draco said, taking her hand. Hermione, though still unconscious, very gently squeezed his hand. (A/N: YES, that is possible). "I knew it!"

Then Ron walked back in. "You weren't gone long."

"No, dinner was basically done. Have you heard anything from Madame Pomfrey yet?"

"Not yet. Hopefully soon though." At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came back out.

"I have concluded as to what caused Mrs. Granger to faint, however I feel that I should wait until she gains consciousness and discuss it with her before I let either of you boys know," Madame Pomfrey said.

"But Madame Pomfrey, I'm basically her brother. Can't you please let me know?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is something that Hermione needs to know and tell you about when she is ready and comfortable enough."

"Do you know how long she should be unconscious for?" Draco asked.

"I'm estimating only another few hours, but it could be a day or two given the cause. If you boys have any other questions, I'll be in my office. My recommendation to you is to stay here and talk to her to try to bring her back into consciousness." Madame Pomfrey then returned to her office.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is wait," Ron stated. Draco nodded in agreement. Draco took Hermione's hand. They both stayed in the hospital wing all night with Hermione. The next morning when Draco had woken up, Hermione was sitting there with her eyes open, smiling at him.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Draco said, slightly louder than he expected.

"Morning baby," she said. Draco's announcement that Hermione had woken up caused Ron's head to shoot up and look at Hermione.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron said. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright now," Hermione replied, smiling. "A bit sick though."

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Did I hear one of you boys say that Mrs. Granger is awake?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey, I'm awake," Hermione answered for Ron and Draco.

"Wonderful my dear. How do you feel now? Better?"

"Still a little bit sick, but much better."

"Well, I have found out what caused you to faint. It's something that I need to discuss with you in private," Madame Pomfrey told her. Hermione got ready to get up out of bed, but Madame Pomfrey stopped her. "I don't think so. You have to stay there and rest. If you really wish for me to tell you now, Mr. Wealsey and Mr. Malfoy must leave. You can leave as well once I talk to you."

"Babe, do you mind?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco.

"Of course not," Draco replied, kissing Hermione then getting up to leave. Ron followed suit.

After Draco and Ron had left, Madame Pomfrey sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed and explained to her what had caused her to faint.

……………………………………………………

That evening, Hermione still hadn't returned from the hospital wing. Draco was getting worried and decided to walk to the hospital wing to see what was going on. When he reached the hospital wing, he saw Hermione sitting on the stairs outside the door. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Draco asked, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Your act only works on an audience. Plus, if you were fine you would have been back to the common room."

"Draco, I'm sick."

"Hermione, you just got out of the hospital after fainting. Of course you're gonna be sick, but it'll be over in a few days," Draco said, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not that. I mean I'm sick..."

**A/N:** Cliffhanger. I know I'm cruel! Read and review! This chapter is sorta lame but I promise the fic will get better! Also, I have this fic posted independently on the web if you wanna have a look. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've had it done for a while, but wouldn't let me upload it. I have my own site made for this fic as well. If you want the link, send me a review and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this story are from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a long time. I was busy with grad stuff and loads of homework. After this chapter, another won't be up for a while cause exams start next week. But I do have the next one already started.

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

**Chapter 9**

"Hermione, you just got out of the hospital after fainting. Of course you're gonna be sick, but it'll be over in a few days," Draco said, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not that. I mean I'm sick..." Hermione said, but paused. She couldn't tell him.

"Please Hermione, whatever is wrong, you can tell me."

"I have leukemia."

"What?" Draco asked. "Isn't that cancer?"

"Yes, it's a form of cancer," Hermione answered him.

"But you're only 17. How could you have cancer?" Draco asked.

"I don't know Draco. I just do ok," Hermione said, raising her voice and sounding like she was going to cry any minute.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Draco replied, putting his arms around her. "Is there anything that Madame Pomfrey can do to make you better?"

"No, she said that she couldn't because this was a more serious muggle disease that can't be tampered with."

"So does this mean that you are gonna die from this?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded sadly. "Did she tell you how long?"

"No, she just said I shouldn't be too worried," Hermione replied. What she really wanted to do was to go up to her room and write to her parents. Let them know about everything that happened.

"I can't keep doing this! I can't! The potion tastes awful for one, and secondly, there is no way I'd be able to deal with you like this," Draco said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco turned around. "You didn't honestly believe that this was the real me, did you? This whole time I've been taking a form of Polyjuice potion to be just like that pretty boy Potter so that you would tutor me. I knew that you wouldn't tutor me if I were acting like myself, so I took the potion. Something must have went wrong though, because after I took the potion, it seemed like Harry and I switched personalities. He became the arrogant jerk, and I became the person everyone loved. But I'm sick of being a sappy, love sick fag, so I'm through with this, and with you. I'm going back to being the real me, and you can have pretty boy Potter back the way he was. Thanks for the tutoring though," Draco said, winking at Hermione and then leaving.

Hermione just said there for a few seconds dumbfounded, then she got up and ran to her dorm crying. When she got to the common room, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch talking about how weird it was that Harry had been such a jerk the past few weeks. When they seen Hermione run past them, they both got up and ran after her.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, being back to his usual self, and having no idea that Hermione and Draco just broke up.

"How did things go with Madame Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

"I have leukemia," Hermione said, between sobs.

"It's going to be okay, 'Mione," said Harry, wrapping his arms around Hermione tightly, and cradling her head on his shoulder. "I know I've been a jerk to you lately but I promise we'll help you through this. The two of us, right Ron?"

"Of course," Ron replied. "What else did Madame Pomfrey say?"

"She said that since it was a serious Muggle disease, she didn't want to use magic to tamper with it because she could make it worse. She also said that it's in the early stages, and there are treatments available, but some people stop responding to treatments after about a year."

"I feel like I have to ask, but is there any other reason that you are crying?" Ron asked.

"Draco and I just broke up."

"Why?" Ron and Harry both asked, both of them feeling relieved because they knew Draco wasn't right for her.

"Let's just say that he's the reason Harry's been such an arrogant jerk lately. Draco's been taking Polyjuice potion to act all nice like Harry, but he made the potion wrong and instead of him acting like Harry, he and Harry switched personalities. Harry's been acting like Draco these past few weeks."

"That would explain why I dumped you. I wasn't in my right mind, because I'd have to be an idiot to dump someone as amazing as you," Harry said.

**A/N:** Cliffie again! Ha ha! I seem to love cliffhangers with this story. Actually, I've gotten some e-mails about when the next chapter would be up and I felt like I should put another one up soon. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but don't expect too many more chapters. I've started another story that I think is much better than this one. It is one that I find much more interesting and more fun to write, so I may be giving up on this one soon. As always, read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Some of the plot is based on the movie "A Walk To Remember," but other than that, the only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N:** Like I said in the disclaimer, some parts of this story are from the movie "A Walk To Remember". This is also gonna be a Draco/Hermione fic. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. I don't want any hate mail. Anyways, here's the fic…

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a long time. I was busy with grad stuff and loads of homework. After this chapter, another won't be up for a while cause exams start next week. But I do have the next one already started.

**Words in bold like this** – indicate a character's thoughts

Chapter 10 

The next day, Hermione was standing outside the Great Hall talking to Harry and Ron, when Draco walked up behind Hermione and put his arms around her.

"Morning Mia. Why didn't you tell me you got out of the hospital wing?" Draco asked.

Hermione pushed him off her. "Ha ha, very fucking funny Malfoy."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, looking completely confused.

"You knew I got out of the hospital wing, or don't you remember our little conversation in the hall last night?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"Our conversation last night? I spent the entire night pacing my dorm, waiting for someone to tell me that you were fine, or out of the hospital or something. I never spoke to you in the hall."

"You told me all about the Polyjuice potion. In fact, you're probably on it right now," Hermione said, still glaring daggers at him.

"Polyjuice potion? What the…," Draco said, but then he noticed Harry's smug look from behind Hermione. "What the fuck do you look so smug about Potter?" Then, it clicked for Draco. **It was Potter that she was talking to last night. He took the Polyjuice potion and pretended to be me so that he could get Hermione back,** Draco thought.

"Nothing, Malfoy," Harry said, smirking. He had an evil look in his eyes that confirmed what Draco was thinking.

"You fucking bastard," Draco said, launching himself at Harry and pinning him to the floor. "Are you really that desperate to have Hermione that you would pretend to be me and have me pretend to break up with her? That's really low Potter, even for you," Draco said in between punches. Hermione cut in.

"Malfoy, get off him!" she yelled, hauling Draco off Harry. "Leave Harry alone."

Draco put his hand on Hermione's face, but she pushed it away. "Mia listen to me, I wouldn't lie to you about this. Give us both Veritaserum and that'll prove to you that I'm not lying to you. I love you Mia."

Hermione muttered something cough, truth spell under her breath and then began questioning both Harry and Draco. It confirmed everything for Hermione, as both Draco and Harry spilled the truth. Draco had been telling the truth all along; he had been pacing his room all night that night. He hadn't slept at all. Harry however had taken the Polyjuice potion and pretended to be Draco so that "Draco" would break up with Hermione and then she could go crying back to Harry.

"The truth finally comes out," Draco said.

"Yes it does," Hermione said, turning to Harry. "Harry, you're a prick. I can't believe you. Draco was right. That was low, even for you. And Draco, I'm sorry that I flipped at you like that."

"It's ok, Mia, at least now you know the truth," Draco replied. Ron, who had been unusually quiet the entire time, was glaring at Harry, his big brother side kicking in.

"Potter, you better stay the fuck away from Hermione, or you'll be dealing with me."

"Ron, going through you isn't that hard," Harry stated.

"It'll be harder than you think when you mess with my family," Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione. "C'mon guys, let's get something to eat."

A/N: Sorry I finished this so soon. This is the last chapter. I was re-reading what I had written so far and I got so confused. It's been awhile since I stopped writing this fic and I can't remember what I was going to have happen. I have another fic started somewhere, but I dunno where it's to exactly, but when I find it, I will type and post it.

Peace, love and happy reading!

Death834


End file.
